


Parallel Universe

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-17
Updated: 2001-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 02:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna





	Parallel Universe

Promised kiss-fade not  
Sweet words never ending  
I fly like light  
Over ten thousand stars  
Propelled by a force  
Stronger than gravity  
The pull of love.

I move toward you  
Across a million worlds  
Gravity may warp  
Space and time  
But I escape them both  
In your arms.

We hang in infinite peace.  
The only motion in the universe  
Is the motion of your lips on mine.

Is this bliss  
Or do I dare ask?  
Worlds have faded  
While we kissed.

Beyond imagination-  
Cease, existence!  
Only by the touch of your hand  
Can I live again  
Can I move.

The world has frozen itself-  
Time stops while my dearest dream  
Comes true.  
At last!  
No, not that...  
No time exists in the  
Realm where we kissed.

Oh, light up my night.  
Kiss me 'til the dawn breaks  
'Til twenty suns  
Have run their course.  
Then kiss me again-  
For love is my sun.

We'll start a new race  
Of lovers and life.  
A thousand years from now  
They will speak our names  
With reverence.  
They will speak our names  
And wonder what went on tonight.

Is this a parallel universe?  
Have we somehow bypassed  
The wings of dawn?  
Look, a million stars  
Twinkle above our heads.

My love, I'll say that-  
Nuclear fission  
Is defined as  
Your lips on mine.

My fresh flower!  
Come to me  
While I caress  
Your beautiful hair.  
Come to me!  
Let the stars fall-  
While the music plays  
And the dawn lingers.

All the words I could  
Craft are too much  
For me to say.  
So I'll lie here  
Speechless, senseless  
While you work your magic.

The beauty of you  
Is beyond my understanding.  
Why is it that you  
Have been given to me?

Lovely treasure!  
Beyond all dreams-  
Pearl of my life  
Diamond of my soul.

You send me spinning  
Hazy as the clouds  
Into new realms of delight.

I tell you that  
My love will never fade.  
The stars will go out-  
Some to meet a tragic end  
Others to fall in glorious light-  
But my love will not die.

Emotions whirling  
I separate into tiny  
Particles of light  
Can you put me back together?  
There's no turning back  
From the love that  
Will never let me go.

Elementary fragments-  
We are but atoms  
Drawn together by a Force  
Stronger than anything  
The power of love.  
Opposite poles straining to embrace.

Each day, when you are near  
My head spins.  
When I hear your voice  
Sweet memories overpower  
All other thoughts  
Drowning me in a  
Whirlpool of sweetness.

You may kiss me.  
Such liberties are permitted now.  
If it is your desire  
You may kiss me  
'Til the sunlight fades  
'Til the sands of time  
Completely run out.

Watch! The stars are flying  
Across the midnight sky  
Dawn comes too soon.  
Watch! The moons grow  
Dim with distance  
Slipping over the horizon.

The flowers will open soon.  
The birds will sing  
A celebration of love-  
My dearest one,  
Listen to the music.

Why does the morning  
Speed so fast?  
Asleep in your arms  
Waking is bliss.

It seems as though  
The sun leaps up the sky.  
Let me stay here!

I must let you go  
The day's work begins.

My desire is that the night will come.


End file.
